


The Handpicked maiden

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	The Handpicked maiden

You were the most beautiful women in the village. Young, beautiful, long brown hair and a curvy figure you were sure you’d be chosen next time the orcs came through. So when male suitors came from other villages you denied them with the ‘I would hate to love you only to break your heart when I am chosen.’ line.

It didn’t stop you from making sure you were wearing your best dress when the day finally did come. The stiff bodice squeezed your boobs together, putting them on display under your necklace. A soft blue linen over skirt flowed beautifully from your waist to your ankles with a cream colored flower embroidery decorating the hem. Underneath a cream colored skirt was worn with matching blue embroidery. Oh but it didn’t stop there. No you had a light shawl, cream colored as well, with that flower pattern knitted into the ends to wrap around your bare shoulders.

The bells of your small village’s church tolled and you grabbed your basket and headed out to the market, ready to be chosen, wanting it. The first of the orcs came through but one in particular caught your eye.

He was massive, the tallest orc you’ve probably ever seen. His head was shaved but he wore a dark five-o-clock shadow. You were admiring the various piercings on his bulbous nose, pointed ears, and the single thick bands that adorned his tusks. You just manage to catch a glimpse of his grey eyes when he stormed past you. He wore a plain shirt and brown pants but something about the way he walked had you captivated, even as he walked right past you.

Blinking you sigh and turn back around to barter with an alcohol vendor. Managing to get them to drop the price to nearly half when you leaned forward to rest your arms.

As you were being handed the bottle someone tapped you lightly on the shoulder. When you turned you came face-to-chest with an orc. Slowly you looked up, brows raised. Sadly.. not the one you’d hoped for. He was slightly shorter but not at all bad looking.“Yes?”

He looked you over, dark eyes widening slightly.”Oh he’s going to be so happy I found him a real looker.”

You look around but there’s no other orcs still hanging about the market place. “He? Not you?”

He snorts and laughs. “Me? No. My wife would kill me…she’s already pretty scary as it is. Never says a peep…just gives ya these looks ya know? Plus… never know if she’ll put a rock in one of those pork buns again…” His eyes grow distant and you tilt your head to the side wondering where he’s gone. With a full-body jerk he shakes his head.”Nah i’m talking about Throck. He was with the others. Managed to drag him with us but..ehh.. Throck’s Throck. He’s a good man but a stubborn one.” He pats your shoulder and you stumble forward when he gives you a sheepish grin.

“I’m sorry.. Are you choosing me for…someone else?” You ask, a bit confused as you pick up your basket and tuck the drink among the flowers and spiced dried meat.

“Yup! Come on i’ll bring ya to him and he can do the ‘official’ choosing.” He extends his elbow and you slowly reach out and loop your arm around his.

This..was weird… Right?

He walks you to the others and the orc from before is there, sitting cross-legged on the ground, digging at the ground with a stick. You manage to hide your laughter but a smile breaks through.

“THROCK! I found ya a pretty one.” You wince as the orc bellows beside you. Sure enough the dirt-digger looks up and his grey eyes have you stunned. They’re as cold as stone.

Throck looks up, first at his ‘friend’ and then to you. He grunts and goes back to stabbing the ground with a stick.

“It’s okay really. I mean if he doesn’t want-” You begin but your companion leaves your side to smack Throck over the head. Watching with wide eyes you see him get pulled up by the ear and yanked close. A hushed conversation beginning between them as they both look to you.

Waving awkwardly you smile.

“FINE! FINE! Leave me be Gograk.” Throck swings at the orc and he dodges easily before patting his back and walking off. Throck’s eyes snap to you and you jump. “Hmph.” He snorts and plops back down, picking his stick back up and going back to digging.

Slowly you edge closer, watching the stick as he makes a deeper hole. You stand beside him, his head level with your chest. “What are you doing?”

A sound almost akin to a growl leaves him and he pulls a huge seed from his pocket, shows it to you, then drops it in. His huge hand scooping the dirt back over it in one swipe. “Name?”

“Mine?” You ask.

He heaves a sigh and looks up at the clouds. “It doesn’t matter does it?” Grey eyes roll over to lock with your brown ones and he rubs his neck. “Gograk is nosy. Some get by with what they got.”

You look down, holding your basket in your arms. “Do you want me to go back?” Your voice is small and the hesitation in his answer leaves your heart in a free-fall.

“No.” Brushing himself off he stands. “ ‘I Throck choose you.’ ” Waving his hand dismissively he starts to walk off, leaving you standing over the small mound of dirt. Your eyes drift and you exhale slowly. No throwing over the shoulder, no hand ‘holding’ you there and occasionally slapping your ass when you squirmed. It wasn’t really what you wanted nor expected.

“COME!” He barks, jolting you to your senses. Throck turns, his grey eyes stormy as he watches you run to catch up.

The trip to his village is spent in silence with his eyes burning into you. It isn’t until you’re walking past his fields and into his home that he finally speaks to you. “Why are you upset?” he asks, placing his small bag on the mantle above the fire pit.

The words catch you off-guard and you stutter. “I-I’m not upset.”

He just stares with a ‘i’m not stupid’ expression on his face until you cave. “It’s just. I don’t know. I thought…it’d be… different?”

His upper lip curls and his brows collide. “Different? How?”

“Well…” You can’t stand still under his gaze and instead swing your basket from side to side.

He snatches it from your hand, setting it aside and pointing to the chair. “Sit.” 

Your eyes widen a bit but you do as you’re told and sit. He crouches in front of you and stares, glaring almost.

“…What?”You laugh nervously but he shushes you. His calloused hand comes up and he grabs your chin, tilting it this way and that before snorting and standing up, leaving you to go to the fire.

You watch him for a moment before anger starts to burn at your insides. “What’s wrong?” You snap, standing up and grabbing your basket. “If you’re not going to act like you even like me i’m just going to leave. You can tell your friend Guran that i’m hiding or what ever you wish. I won’t stay in a home where i’m not wanted.” You move to walk toward the door but his hand grabs your arm. His mit-like hand holding you firmly in place.

“It’s Gograk.” Throck corrects, poking at the flames with a piece of scrap metal.

It’s your turn to scoff and you roll your eyes. “Good for him. Let go.”

“I want you to stay.” He says, filling a cast iron pot with water before setting on the fire with his free hand.

This orc gets weirder the longer you’re around him and this time he has you shaking your head. “No. You don’t. You want to be left alone. Obviously. You’d use me to get that. That’s why you said ‘fine’ when he brought me to you isn’t it? Well-” You yank your arm free, surprising both of you with your burst of strength. “Well then,” You straighten your shawl and turn to the door. “I’ll be on my way.”

Throck turns to you, watching as you reach the door but your hand freezes on the handle, your eyes cast down. “Go on then. Leave if it’s what you want.”

“Don’t tell me what to do. I’ll do it in my own time.” You spit.

Throck stands, walking over to you and grabbing your shoulders to turn you towards him. He presses his lips to yours in a forced kiss that feels cold and awkward.

Before you realize what you’re doing you’ve slapped him hard across the face, your hand left stinging from the blow. You take a step towards him and his eyes widen. “Don’t you EVER do that again. Do you understand?” You growl at him. A manicured finger pointing right at the bulbous nose of his.

He rubs his face before cracking a smile. A moment later and the room is shaking with his laughter.

“I’m glad you find it funny.” You huff, exacerbated by his antics.

The laughter slowly dies and he looks at you again. Your cheeks red with anger, your fancy dress laying perfectly and your straight hair brushed to perfection. “It is funny. You’re trying so hard. For what? An orc?” He pulls a face and shakes his head. “Makes no sense.”

Your eyes look away, annoyed. “What makes no sense is why I rejected the dowries and waited. ‘ For what’? You treat me like i’m an inconvenience. I’d rather be a slave to be honest.”

He tilts his head, brows raising. “You? A slave?”

Scoffing you reach for the door, yanking it open and storming out. You hear him trudge along behind you and turn, throwing the basket at him. The contents go flying as it collides with his chest. Flowers spilling onto the dirt as well as dried meats and a small bottle of alcohol. The bottle shatters on the ground, the contents staining the ground a dark brown.

He freezes, looking at the broken bottle on the ground. Human whiskey, the expensive kind that was hard to find, impossible to get a human to part with if you were an orc. His grey eyes look up but you’re walking away again, wiping angrily at your eyes.

This whole day was such a huge disappointment. It was hard not to be upset. Harder still to walk away from something you’d wanted since you were a girl. The sun was setting though, and the roads would be dangerous to travel at night. Adjusting your path you slip into the barn, plopping down on the hay and breaking down.

Darkness came and with it, the chill of night. You were shivering, tucked against the flank of a heard dog. Your tears had long since dried out, leaving streaks on your cheeks as you pet the dog with a shaking hand.

The barn door creaks open and Throck stands in the threshold. “Come inside.”

“No.” You snap, not looking up as you bury your hands in the dog’s thick warm fur.

He sighs, stepping through the doorway and grabbing your arm and yanking you up. You dig your heels into the dirt and use your whole body to pull in the opposite direction. Throck stops, looking back before letting you go and watching as you stumble and fall on your ass. “Why are you being difficult?” He snaps.

“Does it matter? Do you suddenly care?” You scoff, brushing yourself off as you stand back up.

Pausing he stands there and crosses his arms. “What do you want? To stay.”

Eyeing him suspiciously you turn away and sit back down in the cold hay. “You can’t give it.”

“I provide food for the whole village and i’m friends with the cheif’s son. There’s nothing I can’t get.” He sounds so sure of himself, so smug you can’t help but laugh.

Shaking your head you roll your eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

That catches him off-guard and he looks away. He stands there, lingering a moment before he looks at you again, opening his mouth as if to speak but he just turns and leaves.

Throck returns an hour later, a huge bowl of vegetable stew in his hand. He puts it down in front of you and leaves as quickly as he came.

You can’t tell if it’s intentional or if he’s really as daft as you think he is but there’s no spoon. Grabbing the bowl you carry it back to the house. On the way there you notice the flowers are gone, the jerky and broken bottle have been picked up too. Striding into the house confidently you turn to snap at him only see him hunched over in the chair, head in his hands.

He jerks so quickly you drop the bowl, the contents splatter across the ground. His eyes are red-rimmed and his face is wet. “GET OUT!” he screams. “LEAVE! GO BACK HOME WHERE YOU BELONG!” He roars, standing up to charge towards you.

You’re so shocked your feet are rooted to the spot even as his charge dies short and he’s left huffing down on your head.

His jaw clenches and he turns away, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand like a child. “I’m fine on my own. Always have been…Always will be.” He whispers, it doesn’t even sound like he’s convinced himself let alone does it convince you.

“Are you?” You ask, tilting your head and slowly walking around his wide back. Throck turns away from you and growls, trying to use his orc intimidation to scare you off. “Why don’t you just say what you want?” You ask softly.

He huffs. “And say what? That Gograk was right? That smug bastard would never let me live it down.” Scoffing Throck walks away from you, picking up the bowl and tossing it on the counter with a huff. Going over to the bucket he wrings out a towel and goes to cleaning up the spilled stew.

You come over, kneeling beside him and taking the towel from his hand. “So you’re going to be a miserable idiot forever when a woman such as myself is willing to be yours for no price at all?”

His head snaps up, grey eyes burning into you as you clean up the mess. You watch him out of the corner of your eye as you scoop up the vegetables and throw them onto the towel.

“You wouldn’t stay with me.” He shrugs and stands.

“You don’t want me is what you mean.” Plucking the diced carrots and potatoes up you don’t want to look up now.

“What?” His voice is filled with confusion.

“You don’t want me as that person because I try to hard to impress you right? I’m to desperate for something you think you don’t need. So i’m annoying. An inconvenience.” Speaking clearly you can’t help the cold edge that seeps into the words.

Standing up you throw away the veggies and wring out the towel before scrubbing at the floor again. “That’s why you were crying right? I don’t scratch that itch for you? I actually want you. Well i’m sorry. I can’t change that. I like orcs. Prefer them. Wished it could have been different.”

“You…want me?” His confusion fades to a soft-spoken curiosity.

“You don’t want me so it’s different than the stories of the orc throwing their chosen over their shoulder, laughing as they held them in place with a firm hand on their ass. They’d throw them onto the bed that same night and tear their clothes off like it was the wrapping on a present at Christmas…” Your hand has been wiping the same circle the whole time you’d been talking and you sigh, sitting back on your heels. “You’d rather suffer alone then let anyone in.” Your eyes cut over to him and he locks eyes with you. “Than let anyone even try to love you.”

“I -”

“Ah! I don’t want to hear it.” You take your hand away to hold it in front of his face.

His grey eyes grow dark and he glares at you.

“I’m right arn’t I?” You smile and shake your head. “It’s not hard to see you know. You don’t hide it very well.” Reaching up you touch his face, the facial hair rough against your soft hands. He leans into the touch like a puppy and your heart flutters. Dropping into a seductive tone you whisper, watching his ears twitch ever so slightly to hear you better. “I like what I see right now.” Trailing your finger along his wide jaw a smirk pulls at your lips. “But you need to prove you want me before I stay.”

Throck sits there, eyes watching you with an unreadable expression. Throwing the towel down you climb into his lap, shoving him back. Surprisingly he lets you push him to the floor, straddling his hips.

“I told you. You have to prove you want me to stay. I don’t stay where i’m unwanted. You do want me to stay don’t you..?” Hands press to his chest, rubbing circles over his body, feeling the heat from him as his breath grows deep.

“Stay.” Throck whispers.

Blinking you cup a hand to your ear, “I’m sorry.. what was that?” A bit childish maybe but he deserved a little tease to lighten the mood a bit.

A stony frown pulls at his lips but you can see the tinge of red on his face. “I want you to stay.” Always so serious this one.

Tapping a finger to your lush lips you think for a moment, grinding slowly against him. “I’m not convinced. Beg for me.” Your brows raise and your hand grabs his face when he tries to look away. The bulge you rubbed against quickly began to harden beneath you and you could no longer hide the smug smirk.

There’s a flash of resistance but after a small growl he gives into your demands. “Please stay.”

Leaning down you kiss his chest, elegant fingers sneaking under the hem of his shirt and running up his chest. “Good boy.” You coo as you pull the fabric up and kiss his bare skin. He’s not chiseled by any means but you can feel the muscles tense under your lips.

Pulling away you hum happily and sit back. “Take it off.”

This time there’s no hesitation, he’s out of the fabric almost as quickly as you can blink. Sucking in your breath you press your body against his. “Do you even know how badly I wanted you to fuck me when I first saw you in that marketplace?” 

Your fingers caress down the sides of his chest and back up, pinching his nipples hard when he doesn’t answer you. A hiss of surprise leaves him and his eyes find yours.

“I didn’t see you.”

Your jaw drops and you scoff. You rake your nails down his front and sit up, chin in the air. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Pausing you lean down and kiss his chest, kissing him softly between every word. “I saw you.”

Crawling forward you hover above his lips and he tilts toward you but you shy away. “Ah ah ah. Behave or you get nothing but teasing. You do want more than teasing don’t you?”

He nods his head and you smile. “Do you want to fuck me hard?” You ask, tilting your head to the side as you lean in again, your lips a hair away from his.

“You have no idea.” His voice is low, all gravel and desire and it sends a shiver down your spine.

“Be a good boy and i’ll let you. Now kiss me like you want me.” Without another breath his lips are on yours, his hands snaking around you and pressing you against him. Unlike the kiss from before this was all raw lust.

For a moment you lost yourself, eyes fluttering shut as both of your hand’s explored the body of the other. When you pulled away you were breathless and as your eyes opened you saw his eyes lidded with desire. “Pants off. NOW!” You snap, standing up slightly as he quickly undid his pants and pushed them down. To your surprise he wasn’t horrifically massive like many of the stories said but still far bigger than you would have liked. Were those…? You sit down beside him and reach out, touching the piercing in disbelief.

Your expression must have been funny because a rich and hearty laugh snaps you out of your shocked state and your face flushes red.

“Don’t laugh.” You snap.

“I can’t not laugh. Your face..” Throck mimics your wide eyes, mouth slightly agape before laughing again.

Slapping his chest you press your lips together and stand up. Looking around before finding it. Picking it up you drag a chair over and point to the seat. “Sit down.” He rolls his eyes, but stands up. Kicking off his pants he sits down and lets you grab his hands and tie them behind him and to the chair. But knot work wasn’t really your strong suit so if he tugged to hard the rope would most likely come loose easily.

Stalking around the chair you run your hand along his wide shoulders. “You are just so full of surprises arn’t you?” You pull his legs apart and sit down between them. His hands go to touch you and he growls, frowning. “Awe? Is the big bad orc angry he can’t touch me? That’s to bad~.” Another, louder growl and he actually glares at you.

“Don’t tease me woman.” The orc snaps, his eyes burning with pent up frustration. Laughing you rest your chin on his muscular thigh. “Oh but what If I did? I mean. You were so mean to me earlier it’s only fair right?” Delicate fingers graze his length and his breath catches. “You’re really quite impressive. I mean I thought orcs would be big but I don’t even think I can get my mouth around you comfortably at all. I bet it will feel like heaven to ride you.” Licking your lips you kiss the tip of his dick and he squirms, a loud exhale letting you know he was really trying not to just break the chair and take you right here and now.

Swirling your tongue around the tip, paying close attention to the piercing, you looked up, catching the look on his face the moment his eyes drifted shut. His lips pulled taunt over his tusks and his heavy brow furrowed. Tilting your head you drag your tongue along the shaft, sucking on the small metal bar pierced on the underside. A groaning moan fills the room and you pull away. “Be quiet.” You chide, quickly going back to sucking and licking his length.

“PLEase.” Throck’s voice cracked, and he gave you such a helpless look you couldn’t help yourself.

“Please what?” Pulling away you stand up just as he yanks hard on the rope, tugging it so it’s slack.

“DAMN IT WOMAN!” His arms jerk again and you can’t help but watch the muscles move under his skin. His hands are free and on you in an instant. Spinning you around so your back is facing him. He yanks your skirts up to expose your rear to him before you can even attempt to regain control of the situation. “Throck!” You shout as he rubs his length along your slit. “You better fuck me good.”

Orcish words are mumbled but you feel him press against your entrance, already sopping wet from all the teasing. His head pops in and you gasp, mouth going slack as he slowly pushes you down onto him. “Oh Throck.” You mewl, nails digging into his thighs as you try and adjust to how full he feels inside you. “Your big.” You gasp, hair falling into your face. “I love how full it feels. You’re such a good boy even if you did break free I think I just might forgive you.”

“I’ll teach you how to tie a proper knot next time.” You can’t see his face but he sounds smug. His hands lift your hips so he can slowly slide out of you, almost completely before back down.

“Oh just FUCK ME Throck. Knock it of with the slow shit.” The words are said behind bared teeth as you flick your hair back to look at him. “And pull my hair like a good bo-ah!” You can’t even finish your sentence before he’s grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back.

“As you wish my little princess.” Still just as smug and a bit teasingly sarcastic but you’re not given much time to react before he’s thrusting up into you at a wild pace.

You’re both breathing heavily in a matter of minutes, his pace slowing slightly as his mouth finds your neck, tusks grazing your smooth skin as he bites you lightly. A loud moan spills from your lips and you reach up to keep his head there. As if given permission he begins kissing, biting, and sucking on your soft and sensitive skin.

“THROCK!” You moan, each thrust landing perfectly and leaving you just shy of tumbling over the edge. “I need you. Don’t make me beg i’m so close.” His mouth finds your shoulder, biting down as he releases his grip on your hair and seizes your hips once again, holding you in place.

For a heartbeat of a moment he slides completely out of you. You open your mouth to snap at him and he bucks into you hard and you cry out. Between the sharp pain of his tusks against your skin and the pleasure you’re a mess again in a flash. Gasping, moaning, crying his name over and over again until finally he grunts, low and deep in his chest and you cum.

Your nails dig into his arm, leaving marks as he slows down to a slow and steady pace. “That was so good.” Your voice is a whisper. Pulling away from you he slides out, turning you toward him. The look in his eyes says plenty. You lean forward and give him a kiss.

“I should reward you for not coming first.” Nodding he leans over, yanking his pants over and riffling through the pockets. You watch curiously, making yourself comfortable on his lap. He pulls a knife free and catches your wide eye’d look before snorting. “Not what you think it is. Turn.” Shooting him a skeptical look you turn and he slices right through the cording of your bodice. Practically yanking it off of you before tossing it aside.

Dropping the knife his hand comes around to cup your breast and roll the nipple between his fingers. “You’re getting awful brave.”One grey eye winks and you can’t help but laugh. “Oh you’re in for it now. Some one has to stop you before you grow to big for your breeches mister.” 

You slap his hand and shift your position so you’re straddling him. “This time you’re going to be the one crying my name. Do you understand?” Grabbing his chin you see the shimmer of that inner brat of his, his own dominance playing backseat for now.

“Yes.” Still, he can’t seem to keep his hands to himself anymore. They’re on you again, rough callouses brushing against your soft skin. Reaching down you position him below you and plop down on him, his entity sheathing back into you. He groans, grey eyes already closed.

You begin to bounce on his dick, your boobs bouncing merrily with your movements. His hand finds your ass and gives it a hard smack and causes you to yelp. “AGAIN!” You demand, your body pressed against his as you grind slowly against him. The second slap is harder than the first and leaves you with pins-and-needles. “You’re to good at this.” You say breathlessly.

“I thought this was supposed to be my turn? Why do you sound like you’re about to cum again?” He teases.

Sending him a sharp glare you frown. Continuing to glare at him as you grind your clit against his hips. You try to hold your angry expression but he jerks his hips up and begins pounding into you again. His heavy balls slapping against your ass as you whimper and moan.

“Shit!” He curses and you can feel the sudden heat release inside you as he pushes you down onto him. You squeeze around him, clenching as his load releases inside you. His grip slackens and you give him a quick kiss. “I didn’t say you could cum.” You tease, whispering in his ear.

“Fuck me.” Throck groans.

“I plan to. All night. Buut I’m kind of hungry and I need my strength if i’m going to give my big strong orc what he’s missed out on all these years. I have a lot of pent up fantasies you know.” You stand, legs slightly shaky but as soon as his dick is out of you a river of white hot cum flows from your entrance and down your legs. “Oh my… THROCK! Are you serious? Is this normal? There’s so much of it.. I’m not cleaning this up!”

His eyes have drifted closed and he’s relaxed in his chair, a smug smile on his face. “Not sorry. You were bitch to me. Also not cleaning it up. I made dinner.”

Your mouth works, opening and clothing before you haul off and playfully smack him. He winces, groaning in fake agony. “Go get your soup. Then it’s my turn.”

Heavy lids crack open and the look he gives you then has your legs feeling like jello. Before you eat he does clean you up but you have to smack his hand to keep him from sticking his fingers into you with his ‘I’m trying to clean out the inside’ excuse. You two barely get any sleep that night but luckily there’s enough hired hands on the farm that no one notices the lack of help. The best part of the night being curled up against him with his heavy arm thrown over your waist, holding you close against him.


End file.
